wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Total Drama Pool
Based on this: http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Andola18/Survivor_Pool Total Drama Borneo Total Drama: The Australian Outback Episode One- "Stranded." 16 fan characters are stranded in the middle of the dangerous Australian Outback, a harsh unforgiving landsscape. The 16 contestants are quickly split into two tribes, Kucha and Ogakor. Ogakor quickly finds it's enemy number one, as Belle annoys all her teammates with her whining about missing her boyfriend. At the Immunity Challenge, two big characters come out quickly, Alexander The Generally Awesome and Eliva both strive to lead their team. However, their conflicting leaderships end in an Ogakor loss. On Kucha, Eduardo, Cammy, and Issac form an alliance. Issac states that he's just looking to ally with the "cool kids" and this alliance is temporary until he finds out who they are. Eliva, seeing that Violet is the weakest, allies with DJ, Ruby, and Zenfaya to eliminate her, while Belle, Violet, and Kylie ally to get rid of Alexxander The Genarally Awesome for being bossy. At Tribal Council, Violet is sent home woth 4 votes, compared to Alexander's 3, and Eliva's 1 casted by Alexander. Episode Two- "I'm The Leader." The fifteen contestants were shocked by their next challenge, a TD classic: jumping off the 1,000 foot cliff. Ogakor finally established a leader, Eliva, much to the disdain of Alexander. Both teams had one non-jumper, Kylie for Ogakor, and Jude for Kucha. However, the Kucha's lost when Eduardo revealed a fear of heights. Cammy, Issac, and Eduardo all tried to eliminate Jude, Jude, however, managed to makae bonds with Mike and Naomi, aiming for Eduardo, making Clara and Earl the swing votes. In the end, Jude sweet talks Clara and Earl into voting with him,making Eduardo the second voted out. Episode Three- "That Sucks" Ogakor is happy coming off their win, but not happy with Belle, who is still annoying them. The challenge is a swimming race, and Ogakor seems to be close to another win, due to ike sucking in the challenge. However, Kylie hits her head while swimming, and has to be taken to medics to check ut if she's okay. Jude state that it sucks Kylie got hurt, but at least it wasn;t on his team. He also says that if his team loses, Issac or Cammy will go home.Alexander blames the loss on Eliva, who was closest to Kylie when she hit her head. Kylie is eventually deemd unsafe to compete, and is taken out of the game. Episode Four- "She Isn't Cool." Conflicts arise on Kucha as Naomi and Issac get into a heated argument over the rice. After Naomi says he has a 100% chance of being a complete poseur, Issac dumps out all the tribe's rice. Zendaya has a #survivorbreakdown, stating hiw mmuch drama there is at Ogakor and how she just wants to get away from it all. At the Immunity Challenge, it ends up being a battle of wits with the puzzle. Kucha ends up winning, thsnkd to DJ making a fatal and costly mistake.At camp, Alexander tells everyone that Eliva told DJ to throw the challenge. When Eliva hears about this, she becomes livid and confronts Alexander, leadingg to a screaming match. At elimination, The team ends up siding with Alexander, and Eliva is voted out, 4-2. Total Drama Africa Episode One- "This group is...interesting." 16 fanfich characaters arrive in Kenya, ready to compete for 1,000,000 dollars. Tension quickly comes up with Boran, as almost everyone and loud and likes to project their ideas. Napoleon states he's on a tribe of idiots, whp don't listen to him. Samburu also has a lot of ctazy characters, but are dampened by Acid Tounge's insults and Sydney's mood. At the Immunity Challenge, Samburu easily wins. Caleb gathers the team except for Napoleon, and states they're voting for him. At Tribal, Napoleon states they need a leader, and that they'll fail without one, but his cries fall on deaf ears, as he is the first person voted out. Episode Two- "Being the villian could be cool." Samburu begins to strategize, as Crimson Rose makes an alliance. She statres that she was "screwed over" on Time Trevel, and is in to win it now. On Boran, the tribe now has fire, but has to get food. Beth's many attempts to capture fish fail, until Ahmad gets fed up and yells at her to "SEET DUWN!" and he catahes a fish himself, becoming the tribe hero, and making Beth livid. Samburu gets owned at the Immunity Challenge. Shockwave forms an alliance of Brandon, Sydney, and Palkia, and says that he'll win this season. He also states that he will lie, cheat, and steal, to win Crimson Rose's alliance of Benny, Acid Tongue, and Eddie decides to vote against Shockwave, while Shockwave's alliance votes against Acid Tongue. However, Eddie, being stupid, votes for "Your Mom" sending Acid Tongue home in a 4-3 vote. Episode Three- "I feel like the puppetmaster." Eddie is berated by his alliance after he screws them over. He decides to go into his actual personality mode, and tries to get Palkia to flip. At the Immunity Challenge, which is a puzzle, Shockwave and Benny lose it for Samburu. They end up being the targets for the night's vote. Shockwave, however, finds an idol. Benny sees this and tells his alliance to flip the vote to Sydney. In the end, Benny and Eddie's plan prevails, as Palkia flips, and Sydney is sent home 4-3. Episode Four- "SEET DUWN!" Caleb takes control of the Boran tribe, forming alliances with Geoff and Zoey, and Autumn, Ahmad, and Arthur, putting Beth on the outs. Caleb and Beth are also the main catalysts of the immunity challenge loss, being the two weakest and not being able to finish Trial by Fire. Benny annoys his teammate with corny jokes, causing Crimson Rose to say she might backstab him. Meanwhile on Boran, Beth tries to get people to flip against Caleb. Ahmad is angry about this, and tells Caleb. At Tribal, Caleb reveals his knowledge of Beth trying to flip people, and Beth is sent home 6-1. Total Drama Marquesas Episode One- "A Group Of New Victims." 16 contestants arrive on the islands of Marquesas, where they'll have to compete for 1,000,000 dollars. They are split into two teams, Rotu and Maraamu. On Maraamu, a weak link is quickly found in Nicole, who states tshe's not good at physical stuff. On Rotu, they go through the same predicament with Yuki. The first challenge, like in the original TDI, is to jump off the 1,000 foot cliff, and land in the safe zone. A rivalry is formed, between Beau on Rotu, and Joshua on Maraamu at the challenge. Joshua, however, doesn't land in the safe zone, so Rotu wins. Fraizer quickly forms ana lliance with Noah and Nathaniel, calling them the "Sophisticated Gentlemen" On Maraamu, Grace's "holier than thou" attitude annoys Alice, who rallies everyone to vote her off. Joshua is opposed to this plan, still wanting to vote Nicole to get the dead weight off the team. In the end, Grace is voted out, 6-2. Episode Two- "This Game Is Getting To Me." On Maraamu, Alice begins breaking down, as Joshua kills a rat for everyone to eat. She says that she hates people killing nature, and doesn't want anyone doing it. On Rotu, Fraizer shows how bad he is with nature when he tries to catch a fish. His tribe aggrees that he needs to go. The challenge is a gross food eating contest. Quentin quickly drops out, having a weak stomach. It all comes down to Rob, who's fat, and Yuki, who's used to weird cuisine. In the end, Rob wins, because he's FAT5.Alice decides that they will only fish when necessary, and only eat rice most of the time. Yuki is scared she'll be eliminated due to failing the challenge, and asks Nathaniel for help. Nathaniel, who is crushing on her, sells his alliance out. The vote ends up being between Yuki and Fraizer, and Fraizer is sent home, 5-3.